In recent years, there has been demand for a system-connected wind turbine generator to be able to contribute to recovery from frequency variation in a power system (Primary Frequency Response, which is hereinafter referred to as “PFR”) within a predetermined time (e.g., within 30 sec) from when a disturbance has occurred in the power system.
PTL 1 discloses the provision of a limit on active power to be output based on the rotor rotational speed or output power in PFR.